EIWF Uprising
EIWF Uprising is the EIWF pay-per-view event in September. EIWF Uprising 2001 *Date: September 29, 2001 When Gemini continued to keep the Williamsville Wrestling Federation in the EIWF, it was safe to assume an invasion-like storyline was imminent. While Psycho wanted to ignore them and go on his own storyline, The Undertaker and Mick Foley welcomed the idea. As part of their storyline, Undertaker challenged Gemini in a title-for-title Hell in a Cell match at Uprising. Meanwhile, someone was stalking EIWF Women's Champion Christina Ittner, leaving bizarre messages and threats to her boyfriend Psycho. This man was none other than WWF alumnus and newest member of the Rebellion, Adam Tayeh. Tayeh was merely using Ittner to get to Psycho, and he succeeded. At the same time, Tayeh brought in Lance Storm and Meeko to try to overthrow Gemini as the WWF Champion, deeming him unworthy of being their leader and champion. Psycho and Krazy Kid break away from the Ministry of Darkness to form Team Incredible with Justin Credible, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy. Another chain of events was for both the EIWF European Title and WWF Television Title. Kane had won the European Title back from WWF Rebel, Tazz, but lost it the next week to Jared Matulevich. The match was promised to fellow Ministry member, Chris Benoit. Earler in the month, Booker T won a shot at the European Title, then Psycho decides to add Team Incredible members Justin and Tajiri to the mix. As for the Television Title, since John Hawley forfeited it there was no one to hold it. It was agreed one EIWF member and one WWF member would fight to decide its fate. The match was set between EIWF newcomer Lyfe against Tazz. Before the match, Tazz was attacked by Raven, who took his place. Lyfe ended up getting the victory, as well as a bull's-eye painted on him by WWF Rebel Ted Guthrie. Fluisa finally finds the man who had been harrassing her for her appearance, Paul Heyman. She could only get to him by defeating Mike Awesome and Rhyno, which she did. At the same time, WWF Rebels Ivory, Meredith, and Bodacia were feuding with Lita, Mahalia, and Christina over the Women's Title. Chris Jericho - the new Submission Champion - had his own problems with homosexual sumo, Homoushi, and a former friend from another federation, Ethan Frost. Meredith's newest bodyguards, Kroni>| - Brian Adams and Brian Clark - challenge the Acolytes for the EIWF Tag Team Titles while Psycho adds the Hardy Boyz into the fray as well. To finish the feuds, X-Pac and Krazy Kid agreed to face each other, title-for-title - WWF Cruiserweight vs. EIWF Light Heavyweight. Results *1 - Lance Storm and Adam Tayeh beat Gemini down after the match *2 - X-Pac had the match won until Krazy Kid used a pair of brass knux *3 - Tazz interfered on behalf of Ted *8 - Christina complained of stomach issues after the match *9 - Mahalia eliminated herself for Lita after they eliminated Meredith and Stacy Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game